Nunca mas volveré a verte
by Ryu-kun
Summary: Esta es una historia del digimon Zero dos Con Cody/iori como protagonista. side history de otro fic.


Nunca mas volveré a verte.  
By Ryu-kun.  
  
Iori Hida era un niño de seis años como cualquier otro. Pero este niño era especial. Sus ojos esmeralda reflejaban sus emociones.. Raros en japon como los ojos azules.. o los ojos color rojo.. y mas raros eran los ojos de color negro.  
  
Este niño era muy especial. inteligente amable y muy educado.   
Amaba mucho a su padre.  
Su vida era muy feliz y tranquila hasta que llegó el día..  
En que su padre murió.  
El pequeño iori no podía creer que su padre había muerto.  
  
El día del sepelio estaba triste. Aunque no se le veía pues no había dejado escapar ni una sola lagrima. A pesar de todo parecía que la muerte de su padre no le había afectado en lo absoluto.  
  
Parecía una roca en la que su madre se había apoyado durante esos momentos de angustia. Iori sin embargo estaba allí casi inmóvil contemplando el féretro. Sus ojos rojos.. no de llorar.. sino de contener las lagrimas lo decían todo.  
  
Los compañeros del trabajo de su padre estaban allí junto su madre dándole el pesame.  
Iori sin nadie se diera cuenta empezó a caminar lejos de allí.. lentamente al principio y cuando nadie lo vió.. corrió lejos de allí.. corrió todo lo que pudo.. Corrió queriendo escapar de esa pesadilla en que se había convertido su vida.  
  
Finalmente se cayó en el suelo desfallecido y se ocultó detrás de una lapida muy grande que estaba en el lugar donde había corrido.   
En ese lugar lejos de las miradas de todos..  
Iori finalmente lloró..  
Lloró como nunca antes había llorado en su vida.  
  
"Papi.. ¿porque te fuiste?" dijo entre sollozos.  
"Nunca mas te veré" dijo mientras trataba en vano de secarse las lagrimas.  
"Ya no escucharé tu voz.. ni me contarás cuentos en la noche" dijo mientras se hacia un ovillo.  
  
Iori se estaba sintiendo peor de lo que ya se sentía. Mientras recordaba todos lo momentos que había compartido con su padre.  
"Ya nunca mas me sostendrás en tus brazos.. ni me ayudarás con mi tarea.." decía el niño mientras trataba de en vano recuperar su compostura.  
  
"Todos mis recuerdos son demasiados buenos contigo.. sin ti.. ya no me sirven.. no puedo seguir.. ¿Porque te fuiste?.. ¿Que puede ser peor que vivir sin ti..?" sollozó incontrolablemente.  
  
Sin embargo permaneció en silencio cuando oyó unos rechinidos de unos zapatos que se acercaban hacia su dirección. Iori no quería que nadie lo viera llorar así que se quedó callado un rato aun con lagrimas en sus ojos.  
  
Los pasos se detuvieron exactamente enfrente de la lapida en que Iori estaba escondido. Oyó el sonido de papel moviendose y como algo era colocado en el florero de la tumba. También oyó un cerrillo encenderse y poco después el aroma de inciencio inundó el aire.  
  
Iori siguió callado quien quiera que fuera se iría en unos minutos, el niño oyó también un aplauso señal de respeto hacia los difuntos.  
  
(Vete por favor.. no sabes lo mal que me siento.. quiero estar solo.. nada puede ser peor que perder a tu papá) pensó iori con todas sus fuerzas con la esperanza de que se fuera.  
  
Iori seguió en silencio un segundo y de pronto escuchó la voz.. no la de un joven ni la de un adulto.. escuchó la voz de un chico apenas unos años mayor que él.. De al menos nueve años.. tal vez diez..  
  
"Queridos mamá y papá" dijo mientras trataba de continuar.  
Iori se quedó helado mientras escuchaba las palabras. "Mama y papá"  
  
Por un instante se imaginó a su madre muerta al igual que su padre.. y un angustia le llegó a la garganta. Un leve quejido salió de su garganta pero fue ahogado por otro quejido que provenía de la persona del otro lado de la lapida.  
  
"Perdón.. por no haber venido antes.. pero yo no sabía" dijo mientras su voz se entrecortaba.  
Iori se quedó casi sin habla.. (Como que no habías podido venir..eran tus padres) pensó mientras se enojaba un poco.  
  
"No sabía.. que era adoptado" dijo con mucho trabajo. "Creí que... me habían abandonado.. creí que.. nunca me había querido..creí.. Dios.. como pude haber pensado en eso.. desde que me enteré por accidente que era adoptado.. creí que ustedes.. me habían abandonado a mi suerte" dijo el chico mientras Iori oía un ruido como que algo se había caído.  
  
Iori se había quedado callado tratando de asimilar lo que había escuchado. "Ser abandonado.. no sentirte querido" pensó mientras sentía como el pecho se le oprimía.  
  
"Creí que me habían recogido de la calle.. que mis padres.. las personas que me han cuidado con tanto amor y cariño.. o dios ¿como pude haberme apartado de ellos" se oyó mientras que al pequeño niño le salieron lagrimas.. ya no por su padres.. sino al imaginarse en esa situación.  
  
"Por mucho tiempo había llorado en las noches cuando me creía abandonado.. que nada podía ser peor que sentir.. no deseado.." decía en voz apenas audible pero que Iori oía sin dificultad.  
  
"Y ahora que se la verdad.. la verdad que me liberó.. papá.. mamá.. perdóneme por haber pensado esas cosas de ustedes.. por no saber que me amaban.. y que habían muerto.. quiero que sepan.. que los haré sentirse orgullosos. de mí donde quiera que estén.. ahora se que me han estado cuidando.." se oyó la voz del chico.  
  
"Quiero que sepan,.. que a pesar de todo nunca deje de quererlos.. aun si me hubieran abandonado.. quisiera.. tener recuerdo de ustedes.. pero no recuerdo nada.. me imagino siendo abrazados por ustedes.. pero no es lo mismo.. no tengo nada.. solo viejas fotografías.. no recuerdo sus voces.. o como me decía no tengo nada para recordarlos.. excepto.. sus diarios en donde veo su cariño y amor hacia mí.." el chico siguió hablando mientras Iori escuchaba todo con atención.  
  
"Hace un año" dijo casi con ironía en su voz. "Conocí a unos amigos muy especiales.. el año que pasé con ellos me ayudó mucho a sobrellevar mis problemas.. y poco después.. mis padres me contaron la verdad" dijo mientras Iori oía el sonido de alguien que se levantaba.  
  
"Vine el día de hoy.. en el aniversario de su muerte queridos mamá y papá a ofrecerles mis disculpas por lo que llegue a pensar de ustedes, y sepan que los guardo en mi corazón en donde se que nunca los perderé.. en el lugar mas profundo de mi corazón en donde ustedes están.. quisiera que fuéramos un familia.. pero sé que no es posible.. pero me gustaría recordarlos.. tener recuerdos felices con ustedes. Pues quisiera atesorarlos en mi corazón.. pero no tengo nada.. pero aun así los quiero" dijo con la voz mas calmada y casi con alivio.  
  
"Gracias papá por darme tu nombre.. al menos sé.. que me quería mucho.. pero el saberlo no me reconforta.. quisiera que estuvieran conmigo" dijo con emoción  
  
Iori oyó toda la conversación y se sintió incomodo. El al menos tenía recuerdos de su padre y su madre estaba viva.. pero el chico que había escuchado.. no tenía ni un recuerdo y sus padres estaban muertos.. Pero era mas abierto que el.. afrontab su dolor..  
  
Iori se levantó lentamente y se asomó por una esquina de la lapida asegurándose de que no lo vieran. El chico se disponía a irse. A iori se le grabó la ropa del niño. Camisa anaranjada.., shorts cafés.. tenis grises y purpuras con el emblema de un rayo.   
  
Su pelo era rojizo.. y su piel muy blanca.. antes de irse el chico se acomodó un extraño pendiente en el cuello el centro estaba un emblema gradado. Dos circulos conectados por otros dos.  
Sus ojos negros.. eran cálidos y no miraban a Iori.. miraban la lapida y después se fue de allí corriendo..  
  
Iori miró la lapida en cuyos nombres estaban grabados.   
  
Izumi  
Naoko & Koushiro  
Amados esposos  
Y queridos padres.  
  
Iori guardó ese recuerdo en su corazón.. y cada vez que se sentía triste recordaba al chico que había conocido en el cementerio y como había oido su historia sin que el lo supiera.  
  
Y al recordar al chico recordaba con claridad a su padre.. a su amor.. y sobre todo se sentía mucho mejor. Pues sabía que al menos era afortunado al tener a su madre a su abuelo y su querida amiga Miyako a su alrededor.  
  
El dolor de Iori no se fue.. pero si disminuyó mucho desde ese día.. al recordar como se había cegado ante su propio dolor.. y como había maldecido al destino por arrebatarle a su padre.  
  
Y como una persona que no conocía..   
Una persona que ni siquiera le habló..  
Ni se dio cuenta de su presencia..  
Le había abierto su corazón..  
Le había mostrado que su sufrimiento era leve..  
Que había personas que sufrían..  
En todas partes..  
Que el no era la excepción  
Pero al mismo tiempo..  
Aprendió que mientras tuviera el recuerdo de su padre en su corazón..  
El siempre estaría allí..  
  
Aprendió el significado de la palabra amistad..  
Y deseó que algún día.. encontrar a esa persona..  
Y darle las gracias..  
Sabía su nombre y apellido..   
Koushiro Izumi..  
  
Fin.  
  
Comentarios:   
Uff este fue un fic algo dramatico.. pero indisopensable para una de mis historias.. se que esalgo confuso ponerlo antes que la termine pero algo es algo no creen.  
Dedicado a mi amiga Ariadan ya que sin su apoyo no podría haberlo hecho.  
Dsiculpen las faltas de horrografia. 


End file.
